<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what it meant to me by gay404, godiwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997045">what it meant to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay404/pseuds/gay404'>gay404</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godiwa/pseuds/godiwa'>godiwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Implied) Sapnap/GeorgeNotFound, Angst, Angst and Porn, Drama, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Intimacy, M/M, Mixed feelings, Requited Love, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, bad at feelings, sapnap is a good friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay404/pseuds/gay404, https://archiveofourown.org/users/godiwa/pseuds/godiwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a moment of intimacy between George and Dream, there seems to be a mix up with their feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what it meant to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer ! dream and sapnap aren’t roommates in this ! also disregard any spelling errors.. this was made at 1/7 am (we have different time zones)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he positioned his member against my entrance, his tip slowly slid into my tight hole causing a moan to slip from my lips. a sharp pain shot up my back as he pushed in deeper. he stopped suddenly, concern flashing over his face but with a sharp look from myself, he continued pushing in. this time i felt pleasure fill me, the pain slowly fading away.</p><p>as he bottomed out, i slowly felt myself adjust to his size. i bit my lip, throwing my head back a little as he slowly moved in and out. his thrusts although slow, were harsh and they jabbed right where i needed him. my half lidded eyes rolled back, my hand covering my wet mouth in order to suppress my moans. spurred on by my reaction, he sped up, grunting as he did so. my hand traveled down to my own member, slowly pumping it... but not for long as dream harshly pushed my hand back once he saw what i was doing. i whimpered a quiet ‘please’ but he ignored my plea and continued with his harsh thrusts, my hands now pinned above my head. i sighed in defeat and let dream do all the pleasuring himself. </p><p>he leaned down, stopping when his face was only a few centimeters away from mine. our bodies rocked together, our eyes locked the entire time. it felt as if i was breathing all of him in. dream was all mine in this moment and i pulled him down into me. my arms wrapping around his neck to hold him as close as i could. just incase i couldn’t have him anymore... a tear escaped my eye. i quickly turn away before he sees. what does this mean to him? i shook the thoughts away and just tried to enjoy it while it lasted.</p><p>i let myself be taken by dream, willingly i drank him in. just this once.</p><p>he leaned in some more and our lips came together in a sloppy but passionate kiss. i felt myself melt into his arms. soon enough we pulled away in need of oxygen, a string of saliva connecting us. his speed increased and so did my moans, we were both slowly reaching our climax. the loud sounds of panting, moaning, and skin clapping filled the dark, hot room. his raspy voice paired with a quiet “fuck george” was enough to make me spurt between us. a loud moan of “clay!” breaking through my lips and with one final push in. he climaxed.</p><p>it was over. the moment was over. we finished and now i have to let go. his member slowly slipped out of me. a small whimper escaped my lips when i felt the emptiness. sensing the look upon my face to be anything but a happy after glow, dream reached for my wrists. “was it not enough?” i looked away, afraid that if i met his eyes i wouldn’t be able to hold back the tears anymore. “i need to go” i whispered out, retracting my wrist from his gentle grasp. my eyes despite myself looked up to him but just for a second had i caught glimpse of the confusion written on his face.</p><p>despite my hopes, he didn’t call out for me as i threw on boxers and rushed out of the room. he simply let me leave, not actually caring about my feelings. i did this to myself. i allowed him to do those things to me and now i have to deal with the consequences. i ran down the stairs as fast as i could, angry with myself, tears blurring my vision.</p><p>why did he look at me like that? why would he look at me with worry if he wasn’t going to call after me? what am i doing?! these thoughts wouldn’t leave my mind, images of the time we shared racing around my head. it was all too much.</p><p>too much but not enough.</p><p>i wanted more and i hated myself for that. why couldn’t i have fallen for someone else. someone less complicated? someone who wasn’t dream? someone who could reciprocate my feelings. would that be so wrong? would it be too much to ask for? that i finally got what i wanted. would it...?</p><p>even if he did like me back, i don’t deserve it. he’s too good for me. but that doesn’t matter because he’d never like me back to begin with. i’m just.. me. and dream well.. dream’s everything.</p><p>i grabbed a random jacket that laid on a chair near the entrance and put it on, stuffing my phone in the pocket. i slipped on my pair of shoes and left the house as fast as i could. the lingering smell of dream all around me was suffocating. i couldn’t get away from him. in the moment i couldn’t care less if people saw me crying in the street with boxers and an oversized jacket. luckily though, it was late at night and no cars passed by. i realized that the smell of the tall, warm, loving man still filled my nose. i looked down, taking a good look at the jacket since i first grabbed it and saw that it was none other than dreams favorite jacket. i groaned, reaching into the pocket and dialing the first number that came to mind.</p><p>“hey loser” came the thick american accent i was used to. “why’re you calling so late bud?”</p><p>“n-nick?” i sniffled, god i couldn’t help the tears that came even as i tried so hard to fight them.</p><p>“woah.. holy shit- george? are you ok?” his voice was frantic and it sounded like something had dropped.</p><p>“i need a place to stay.. at least for tonight” i said after a moment of trying to compose myself.</p><p>“something happened.. between you and dream. right?” i almost felt bad for not answering him but if i thought about me and dream for too long, i’d just end up crying harder.</p><p>“just.. like send me your location. i’ll come get you” he huffed in annoyance and i felt myself smile despite actually feeling like shit.</p><p>“thank you, nick”</p><p>“yea you better thank me.. bitch” he added, keys could be heard in the background. i hung up with a shaky breath and sat on the curb, my back resting against the pole behind me. the dim light from the pole above was the only source of light. i relaxed my body and closed my eyes. my legs shook from the cold september breeze, goosebumps ran along my pale, skinny thighs. it was the opposite feeling of dreams warm body. just moments ago i was engulfed in his warm embrace. now i was left alone in the cold. honestly, fuck you dream. i hated this.</p><p>i saw light shine upon my face, squinting in its direction, then came the sound of an approaching car. I stood as it came to a halt in front of me, the window rolling down and sapnap sending me a goofy smile. i chuckled and hopped into the passenger seat. “thanks for this” i suddenly said, breaking the small tension. it was more tension from me rather than sapnap but it was tension all the same. “no problem” we sat in silence after that, my head against sapnaps car window, listening to the wheels run against the asphalt road. i didn’t mind the feeling of my head banging against the window as we drove over rocks.</p><p>“i’m really dying to ask why you’re wearing dreams jacket and boxers right now-“ id seen the way he looked me up and down, hoping he wouldn’t ask but it seems luck isn’t on my side tonight. the frown on my face deepened at the mention of dream. i lowered my eyes, not responding to his question. thankfully, he got the hint and didn’t push any further.</p><p>the rest of the car ride to his house remained silent. i was too caught up in my thoughts to realize that we were already parked in his driveway. i unbuckled my seatbelt and unsteadily left the car. as i stood at his front door, watching him fumble with his keys, i noticed his eyes wandering to my knees which were constantly buckling beneath me. i sighed, he to have thoughts running through his head about the situation i had just dumped him with. he had to be beyond confused but i’d forever be grateful that he didn’t pry for information.</p><p>once he finally unlocked the door, we stepped in, cold air immediately hitting my skin. “dream really wasn’t lying when he said you keep the house at 0 degrees.” i mumbled, but sapnap seemed to have heard since he chuckled. i smiled at the old memory. back before i came to florida. before i recklessly slept with my best friend.</p><p>“i didn’t think you’d want to talk about dream”</p><p>“i don’t” he pressed his lips together and nodded. i sighed yet again, feeling bad for putting him in this position. “i’m sorry, nick. i just really can’t talk about it right now.” my voice broke at the end of the sentence, tears welling up in my eyes for what felt like the millionth time tonight. “fuck” i cursed under my breath, looking away from sapnap, afraid he’ll judge me for feeling so much all at once.</p><p>“it’s okay, george. you should probably get some rest. looks like you really need it.” he flashed me a small sympathetic smile.</p><p>“thank you” i said softly, sending him the best smile i could manage. he led me to a room at the far right corner of the living room.</p><p>“i only have one bed so we’re sharing because no way in hell am i sleeping on the ground or the couch.” i rolled my eyes. typical sapnap. i crawled into his messy bed first, letting the warmth invade me before i felt shifting on the other side of me.</p><p>“goodnight, thanks again nick” he hummed in response and our night left at that.</p><p>DREAMS POV</p><p>a honk blared through my ears, i jumped slightly at the intrusion of my thoughts before i remembered that i was on the road. i gulped, collecting myself before pressing the gas and continuing to drive over the speed limit to sapnaps house.</p><p>i pulled up along side his car, letting myself into the familiar home. idiot forgot to lock it. shaking my head i made my way to his room, it was dark. curtains drawn shut, a vague shadow on his bed, the outline of a person... or was it the outline of two people? i raised my eyebrow and approached the bed to see who was bundled with nick.</p><p>i felt my body go still when i recognized the familiar head of dark brown hair. he laid on his back with sapnap clinging tightly to his side. he wore nothing but a pair of boxers, the same pair he stole off the ground last night. his lips were slightly parted as small snores left them. not that you could really hear them over sapnaps deafening snores. </p><p>i wanted to pull sapnap off of MY george, but i resisted. instead, i roughly tapped his shoulder nonstop until he woke up. emotions swarmed me as i waited for him to retract his arms from around george. i wont deny that it was pure jealousy running through my veins. </p><p>george should’ve been in bed with me this morning. i would’ve woken him by peppering sweet kisses all over his perfect face. the thought of nick doing that instead was sickening but the sight. the sight of george wrapped up in NICKS bed with NICK made me beyond angry.</p><p>“what” sapnap grumbles, still half asleep. i tap him a few more times to completely wake him up. once i knew he was fully aware of his surroundings, i tightly gripped his arm and dragged him out of the bedroom and into the living room, slamming the bedroom door shut behind me, completely forgetting that i could’ve woken up george in the process.</p><p>i balled my fists at my sides, pushing back the urge to punch him. “what happened between you and george last night.” i demanded, my voice deep. </p><p>he stared at me looking more confused than ever. “i should be asking you the same thing.” now it was my turn to carry a confused expression on my face. “what do you mean?” i nervously looked around, avoiding eye contact. does he know about me and george?</p><p>“i mean george called me crying last night... he didn’t want to talk about you. not one bit... what happened dream?” i ran my hand through my hair from frustration, tugging it at the ends.</p><p>“thats the thing, sapnap. i don’t know.” “we-“ i paused. should i tell him? fuck it. “me and george got... intimate. and then suddenly he just leaves.” i shrug my shoulders. </p><p>“there’s gotta be more than that. george doesn’t cry and he was crying dream... really hard too. whatever you did, you fucked up”</p><p>“no, i swear-“ i put my hands up in defense, “he just looked so sad.” my lips tugged downwards at the memory. i made george cry? “maybe he regretted it?” i flinched, hoping that wasn’t the case. i really thought that after last night he would finally understand my feelings towards him, but it seems to have done the exact opposite.</p><p>“maybe you should speak to him about it when he wakes up.” sapnap suggested. i opened my mouth to agree but another voice interrupted me. “speak to me about what?” me and sapnap turned to look at george. he stood at the doorway rubbing his tired eyes with the sheets wrapped around his naked body.</p><p>“george-“ i began, but as soon as he heard my voice, his eyes widened. </p><p>“d-dream? what are you doing here?” he asks shyly looking down at his feet, his hands playing with the ends of the sheets.</p><p>“can we please talk?” i plead. he holds eye contact with me for only a split second before looking away again. “please, george. i need to clear some things up.” i say, taking a step closer to him. he doesn’t respond at first, but then he mumbles a small “fine.” i smile triumphantly and look at sapnap, signaling for him to leave me and george alone. </p><p>“ima go-“ he paused, “take a walk.” he nodded to himself, skittish but he left through the front door, the soft click of the door made us look at each other.</p><p>“so, what’d you have to say?” george was the first to break the silence. i held my breath, my nerves were eating at me. making me want to turn around and go the same route sapnap previously did. but i stood my ground despite my racing heart.</p><p>“about last night.” i nervously said, rubbing the back if my neck. then we went silent again. george sighed loudly catching my attention. “what’s wrong?” i ask</p><p>“you, dream. you’re what’s wrong!” he raises his voice, his chocolate eyes finally meeting mine. “just get on with it and say what you have to say already.” the sentence was harsh and pulled at my heart.</p><p>“i-“ i pause again. was i really going to tell him how i feel? how i’ve felt for the last couple years?</p><p>am i even ready?</p><p>i guess you can never be ready for something like this. “why did you leave yesterday?” my voice was small and it shook slightly. it made me embarrassed. when did i become so afraid of something like this? i saw george let go of the sheets to grab onto his hair. the sheets stayed sitting on his shoulder but they were much looser than before and revealing more skin. i tried not to look at his bare chest but i couldn’t keep my eyes away from the purple bruises littered all over. the bruises i made. </p><p>“because, dream. we’re best friends and we made lo- we had sex.” i saw a flash of pain through his eyes.</p><p>“do you regret it?” i said, my voice barely above a whisper. i intently stared into his eyes hoping that whatever came out of his mouth next was anything but a “yes”</p><p>after a long pause, a small “no” left his lips. my eyebrows shot up at his response. it caught me off guard to say the least.</p><p>“what do you mean ‘no’?” i questioned. i could tell he was debating whether or not to reply.</p><p>“clay, there is something i need to confess. and the only reason i’m confessing is because we already fucked up our friendship so i’ve got nothing to lose.” i could tell what he was going to say was serious from the use of “clay,” my real name.</p><p>i only nodded, preparing for the worst. what could he possibly confess? </p><p>“i like you. no, i love you. i’m in love with you and it’s driving me insane. i fell for you years ago and i’ve been handling it perfectly fine. but then yesterday happened. and- and, it’s just too much, dream. way too much. i feel like i’m going to explode. there’s too much emotions and only one me to hold them all. and what’s even worse is that i want more. yesterday all i could think about was how nice it felt. how nice your arms wrapped around me felt. how perfectly our lips fit together. how much it turned me on every time you would suck or bite on my sensitive skin.-“ he groans, “how well you knew my body. you can hate me all you want after this, but i have to let it all out. i know you don’t feel the same way and to you it was just sex, which is why i left. it isn’t your fault though, it’s mine for letting you do all those things knowing damn well how i felt.” he deeply inhales at the end of his confession. </p><p>i was speechless. my mouth was slightly hung open as i tried processing everything that just came out of his lips. george’s lips. </p><p>i didn’t have any words, so i decided to use actions to express how i felt instead.</p><p>i walked up to him, standing so close so that our chests were pressing together. he looked up at me with his big sparkling eyes, the ones that i absolutely adored. i placed my finger under his chin pulling his head up even more so that our lips were aligned. </p><p>for a moment i was lost in his eyes, but then i closed mine and pressed my lips against his soft ones. there i stood, kissing the same lips from last night, but this time it felt different. the butterflies in my stomach were even more, if that was possible. the kiss was short, but deep and passionate. i pulled away and pressed my forehead against his. i stared into his dazed eyes and laughed. he’s so cute. i gave his nose a small peck. “i’m in love with you too, george. i’m so madly in love with you i think i might die from it. and last night didn’t mean nothing to me. it meant the entire universe.” we both stood in the same spot outside of sapnaps bedroom smiling at each other like idiots until i brought our lips together once again. i swept george up off the ground placing kisses on every corner of his mouth, our giggles filling the room. </p><p>i gently placed him on the couch, hovering over him. i admired his features up close with no shame for the first time. my favorite part was his big red lips that were swollen and over kissed.</p><p>i looked down past his lips to his neck and bare chest. the bruises from yesterday looked beautiful on him. they sat perfectly on his smooth, pale skin. i ran my fingers over them, making george shiver beneath me. “these love bites look beautiful on you, georgie. i’ll definitely be making more of them soon.” george blushed and turned his head away from me, only for me to grab his chin and make him look back into my eyes.</p><p> “don’t hide your face from me. i want to see how flustered i make you.” he lightly bit his lip, but even that small gesture sent me over the edge. “the things you do to me.” i whispered. </p><p>“dream?” </p><p>“hmm?” </p><p>“does this mean you’ll say yes if i ask you to be my boyfriend?” i smiled at the older boy. “yes, george. i’ll be your boyfriend, but only if you’ll be mine.” he eagerly nodded. “i’ll be yours.”</p><p> “i love you so much, george.”</p><p> “i love you more, dream.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>